


Just like us

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Perciver (Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: That he is.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: Perciver (Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032675
Kudos: 40





	Just like us

Our story starts in Percy and Oliver Weasley's house, their son Lucas is home for the holidays.

Oliver smirked. "He certainly has your brains that's for sure."

Percy said, "It seems that way, but he also has your crazy love for Quidditch too."

Oliver asked, "What's crazy about loving Quidditch, Perce?"

Percy shrugged. "It's just so... dangerous and violent."

Oliver told him, "And it's also an amazing sport."

Percy smiled. "Our Lucas is just like us in so many ways, Olly."

Oliver grinned. "He'll make a fine wizard one day."


End file.
